Kiss Me
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Rin and Nitori discover a new hobby together.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

It all started after a night of studying. Nitori still couldn't grasp most of his English homework, so Rin decided to help him. The two sat on the floor together, books around them, as Nitori repeated the words Rin spoke. Frustrated, Nitori rubbed his head and lied back onto the carpet.

"I'm never going to understand!" He was on the verge of tears. He was tired.

Rin sat on his knees, "Hey, come on, man. You're not that bad at it." He set down the textbook.

Nitori sat back up only to meet Rin's face. His mouth was open, but his throat was suddenly too dry to respond. They stared at each other for much longer than needed. Before Nitori could get up Rin leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and sent warmth around both of their bodies, the warmth of happiness. Nitori leaned into the kiss and smiled. The older boy was the first to pull away.

Rin stood up and walked to his lower bunk, "It's getting late," he whispered.

The grey haired boy laughed to himself as he saw Rin's red face from blushing right before he had the chance to conceal it. He gathered his books and notes and haphazardly tossed them onto his desk before lying down in his top bunk.

Neither one could sleep that night.

* * *

**Little stories around Rin and Nitori's kissing adventures in different places and in different moods.**

**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer**

**This is the one of maybe 2 more? Idk send me places to kiss and I might come up with stories. It's all cutsey right now but just ask and I can make it a lil' sexy. Anyway. Love you for reading. Kissies. And have a beautiful day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me 2**

The second kiss was after practice. What a stereotypical scene to be played out. Both were fully clothed as the younger boy approached. His hair was still damp and the smell of chlorine was in the air. Nitori took a deep breath in and stepped forward toward the older red head.

"You wanna go back together?" He chanced a smiled. Besides that kiss meant nothing before, right?

Rin turned away and dug through his locker, pulling out various items and throwing them into his bag. He didn't respond.

"I guess," Nitori begun, "I'll go now." He stared down at the tiled floor. Hiding his blushing face, he really wished for his roommate to say yes. But to his dismay, that wasn't the case. His eye followed the tiled floor until he reached the toes of his friend. Friend. That's all they were.

"You eat yet?" Rin asked.

Nitori still focused on his toes, "No."

"Fast food," Rin mumbled to himself. He held his bag on his shoulder, but refused to look the other boy in the eye.

Nitori nodded, and followed him out the door. The two walked in silence to McDonald's. Nitori rushed to keep up with Rin's long legs. When they were in line it turned out they wanted the same meal, the quarter pounder. Rin offered to pay and Nitori immediately wondered if this was a date or just between friends.

The dinner wasn't awkward. They talked about classes, family, and friends. Nitori thanked him for paying and promised to pay for something else. And Rin let him know it was okay. The pair sat in the chain food restaurant for a while. Nitori was the first to check the time, jumping at his watch.

"I have a test in the morning," The younger boy said.

Rin checked the time on his phone, "So do I." He was the first to get up.

The two walked back to their dorm together. They had to sneak back into their room, considering how late it was, but they made it.

Nitori giggled once Rin was opening their door, "That was fun." He followed Rin into the room.

Once into the room, Rin turned and looked down at Nitori. The younger boy smiled back up at him, his eyelashes seemed so long fluttering, seducing. Nitori's quietly gasped as he knew what was to come. He leaned up into the kiss that the older boy was surprised into receiving. He felt Rin smile into the kiss as it deepened. And they stood in the doorway for a moment before staring back into each other's eyes.

And they stared.

And stared.

"Shower?" Nitori was the first to ask, quickly turning his head down.

"Okay," Rin nodded, his eyes followed the smaller boy into the bathroom. Leaving him sighing to himself.

* * *

**This is fun to write. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and so far review :) Much love. Kissies to all! **

**I want ideas because I only have a few more places for them to kiss at/after. And I can make this a just kissing story or I can turn it into a story. Your choice. You have complete freedom. I'm keeping it at this rating too unless asked for otherwise. Which I can do. Either way I am having fun with these two because they are such an interesting duo. I'm also a vegetarian that had to look up the McDonald's menu! omg. I am ashamed.  
**

**Anyways. Hugs and kisses for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss Me 3**

The third kiss wasn't on the lips, but it felt just as warm as the ones before it.

Nitori's phone buzzed underneath papers and his notebook. He pushed everything aside and without checking who was calling, he answered. Rin was on the other line.

"Hey," Nitori heard a slur in the other boy's voice. He continued to listen, "Ai-chan," Rin stretched out every syllable through a laughing fit.

The younger boy frantically tried to think of something to say but it just came out as, "What?" More screech than question.

He heard some sort of shuffling and another voice saying something which seemed to stop Rin's giggling fit. "Nitori, it's Makoto," Nitori immediately straightened in his seat, "can you come out front? Rin is kind of…" He never finished his sentence. But Nitori put on his shoes and rushed out to the front gate of the school.

The moon was already up, and curfew had already passed. Nitori knew that Rin was over at Haru's house. He just never expected him to be pretty much dragged back home by his childhood friend. Nitori met Makoto at the gate and sighed upon looking at Rin.

"Sorry," The blond gave his award winning smile, "I found him with Haru and Nagisa and I think they've," he paused. "I think they've been smoking."

Smoking?

Nitori looked up at Rin who in return lazily rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. The red head smiled and hugged the talled boy next to him.

"Mako-chan, you're so warm," He whined.

Makoto blushed and pushed him away gently. Nitori got the message that the older boy had been dealing with this the whole way over. He looked around before placing his ID card to open the door.

Rin stumbled forward, reaching out for the younger boy. He slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, and Nitori smelled the illegal substance that radiated off of his roommate.

"Thank you," He made an attempt to bow to Makoto. But the other boy was too busy covering up his own laugh while thanking him in return.

The two walked back to their dorm. Nitori kept having to shush Rin from his laughing fits.

They almost made it to their room before Mikoshiba approached, apparently leaving for a snack break considering his wallet in hand. "What are you two doing out so late?"

They both stared blankly until Rin spoke, "Just taking a walk."

And he almost sounded believable. Almost. If Rin had only left it at that without the persistent laughing, but he did not. Rin covered his mouth trying to hide his case of the giggles. While Nitori silently thought of ways to strangle the older boy for bringing attention to his current state.

Nitori died a little inside as he watched Seijuro take a once over Rin, then a twice over. He placed his hand to his chin and leaned in a bit, obviously investigating the intoxicated red head. Even in dimmed lighting one could still be able to see the red, glazed over look on Rin's face. And how he now had seemed to space out a bit, nodding off to sleep even while standing.

The boy was gone.

But Seijuro just grinned and nodded as he walked on by. Nitori learned how to breathe again.

He opened up their door and let Rin in first. The older boy fell onto his bed and started another fit of laughter. Nitori locked up and took off his shoes and set down his phone onto the desk. When he turned around he was greeted with Rin's outstretched hands.

"What do you want?" Nitori was tired and kind of fed up with the whole situation. It would be laughable in the morning, but currently it was just stressful. Rin had apparently gotten high with Haru and Nagisa and had been a total annoyance the entire time. Makoto had probably been the one to find and or take care of everyone. Or maybe just RIn. Had he ever even done this before?

Rin pouted and grabbed the air, "C'mere."

Nitori had to oblige. Rin was just too cute. He only meant to sit on the bed not be held in Rin's arms, though. Rin pulled him down and they now lied side by side. Nitori took in the warmth of the older boy's arms around him. He felt wrong snuggling up to him. But he did it anyway.

After a moment of silence Nitori sat up. "I should go to bed," He stuttered out his lame excuse. He was starting to feel things he shouldn't. Rin wouldn't want him to feel like this. He didn't want to feel like this. It was warm.

Rin slowly followed, sitting up, he nuzzled his head against Nitori's chest. He ran his fingers underneath the cloth of the younger boy's clothing, feeling the skin underneath. Nitori let him lift up his shirt.

This is wrong, Nitori passively thought. But he allowed it.

The red head traced his fingers around Nitori's belly button and made his way up to his chest. He stopped on his heartbeat. He felt it race against his fingers. Rin lifted up Nitori's shirt to expose his chest and kissed right on over his heart.

The third kiss wasn't on the lips, but it felt just as warm as the ones before it.

Nitori pushed his hands onto Rin's shoulders, pushing him away from his exposed skin. Rin looked up at the younger boy, who blushed at his touch.

Nitori got up, letting his shirt fall back into place, and put his shoes back on. "I'll get you a drink," He mumbled out before leaving.

Rin took notice that he forgot his wallet. He smiled to himself before lying back down and letting sleep take over.

The following day at practice Seijuro properly punished not only Rin but Nitori as well. That grin he had left with him was one of evil plotting. He worked them both to exhaustion.

But it was worth it for that warm feeling Nitori got when he thought about Rin's lips brushing against his chest.

Rin caught a glimpse of Nitori holding his hand over his chest and smiled. His fuzzy memory remembering the way his fingers felt over his soft skin. It was such a good, warm feeling.

* * *

**I really just see Haru as that stoner that everyone loves and he loves everyone. Anyway... Kisses on the heart are the best. I like kisses. Thank you for reading! Hugs and fairy dust! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss Me 4**

The fourth kiss was in the morning.

Rin was the first to wake up as usual. He went for a morning jog, and when he got back he saw the ball of sheets that was Nitori still in the top bunk. He sighed and looked at the time. There was still enough time before class so he decided not to wake the younger boy and instead took a shower.

He stood under the water thinking about nothing in particular. And that nothing soon became something. Past events slowly crept up on him. He blushed, splashing his face with the warm water, trying to forget his roommate's face.

And those lips, so soft and sweet. He tried to forget the way they turned upward into such an endearing smile. His emotions were always so genuine.

No, Rin shook away all the thoughts about Nitori.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He wasn't going to think about kissing Nitori. Not today.

When he looked back up at the top bunk, Nitori was still asleep. He was buried beneath his comforter, a soft snore could be heard.

Rin grinned as he toweled through his hair. He left the towel around his shoulders as he climbed the small ladder to the top.

He waited a moment before slowly pushing away the blankets from the grey haired boy's face.

"Oi," He softly nudged the sleeping boy. "You're going to be late," Not that he really minded. Rin was enjoying this view.

Nitori looked so calm, instead of stressed. Sleep did the boy wonders. And he couldn't help but stare at the younger boy's beauty mark. Though Nitori would call it a mole and frown at it, Rin always thought it was cute.

"Ai," He tried again. This time getting a groan in response.

Nitori stirred awake, his eyelashes fluttering open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his gaze fell onto Rin's lips.

"Rise and shine," Rin smiled down at the groggy boy.

Nitori closed his eyes in return and pulled the covers back over his face. He may have mumbled something about five more minutes, but Rin was having none of that.

Rin pulled the covers completely off of him, "Get up."

The small boy curled into a ball, shivering. He still didn't open his eyes. He was tired and didn't want to go to class. Why didn't Rin understand that, Nitori thought.

Rin leaned his face in closer, "Wake up," He was doing this more for the reaction. Nitori was so cute, trying to shield his eyes from the light. Rin ran his fingers across Nitori's forehead. Tracing the uneven edges of his hair, then dipping down his nose.

He couldn't help but smile, the familiar feeling formed in his stomach. Rin took a deep breath in as he traced the bone structure of the smaller boy. His cheekbones only slightly protruded through his skin. He ran his thumb over Nitori's mouth, getting the boy to smile.

Nitori still hadn't opened his eyes.

Rin ducked down and kissed his beauty mark right below his eye. He pulled away just as fast as he had done it.

Nitori immediately sat up, his hand over his cheek. He turned to Rin, wide eyed, but Rin just smiled back at him.

"You're going to be late," The readhead said with a shit-eating grin. Nitori watched in awe as Rin went back to his morning routines.

The fourth kiss was in the morning, and it was such a surprise. But it didn't stop Nitori from looking in the mirror at his beauty mark.

It was beautiful.

* * *

**I don't wanna go to class this week so here is something about sleepy mornings.**

**Anyways. I was raised calling moles beauty marks and to this day I get offended when they are called moles, because it just sounds icky. And people usually look at moles like yuck. But they are beautiful. Beauty marks. **

**Sleepy Nitori gives me life. And I think Rin likes bubble baths... THANKS FOR THE READ! Kissies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss 5**

The fifth kiss was all Nitori's fault.

Nitori jumped and covered his face with the blanket in his lap. Rin eyed the boy as Nitori lowered the blanket and breathed to try and calm his racing heart.

Even though Nitori was the one who kept screaming and jumping, he was the one who wanted to watch this movie. Rin found the movie weird and kind of boring, and caught himself dozing off through the beginning.

The roommates had decided earlier in the night that they should watch a movie. Neither one had anything to do the following day or that night. Rin let Nitori pick out the film merely out of curiosity for the younger boy's interests. He found himself staring at a foreign DVD of a man tied up in blood.

Nitori explained it was a horror-comedy that he had seen before. Then why was he so scared?

Rin, wanting to set up a darker mood, decided to use Nitori's bed sheets to darken the small space of the bottom bunk. The two now sat on the bottom bunk, with the lights out and completely encased in darkness. They had a bag of chips, microwave popcorn, and all the candies they could pick up at the convenience store around them. Only the light of the movie allowed Rin to get a view of Nitori's face.

Now, with the more gory parts, Nitori covered his eyes.

"Oi!" Nitori jumped at Rin's voice, "You wanted to see this," He reminded.

Nitori reached for a chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. He looked back up to the screen and took another breath in. The light from the laptop made his face glow in the darkness. His skin wasn't a sickly pale, but it was so fair that it made Rin want to treat him delicately.

"Are you even paying attention?" Nitori asked without looking away from the screen.

Rin wasn't. He had been so focused on Nitori's reactions. And he fell asleep for a few minutes. Rin had no idea except for key words. "Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand, "Bank, elevator, murder."

Nitori seemed pleased with his answer. He fiddled with his fingers and Rin wanted to ask if he was paying attention to the film. Rin had caught Nitori's eyes wandering over him as he tried to watch the people and subtitles, even though he knew most of what they were saying.

Rin had been watching Nitori as well. He let his eyes do a once over, then a twice over of Nitori before they even got into the bed to watch the movie. Nitori had a fashion statement to make apparently. And that was short shorts. So Rin threw his blanket over him as an excuse of it was getting cold.

"Rin?" Nitori almost whispered. There was strange music playing through the speakers, but Rin had no idea what was going on.

He kept thinking of those shorts under the covers.

"Are you," Nitori crumpled the chocolate bar wrapper in his hands, "Are you cold?"

Before Nitori had even said it Rin noticed his slight shiver. It was getting colder in the room, and he knew the window was open letting a breeze in and the air conditioning was on.

Rin could only nod in return, hoping the light from the computer reached his face. It must have, or Nitori had planned to share the blanket with him.

The boys sat in silence, suddenly staring very intently at the movie. It was an alright movie, Rin thought to himself. He felt the warmth of Nitori's small body radiating next to him.

Both of them jumped at a small scare and turned to each other. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to see as much as they could in the flickering light of the screen. It wasn't much.

Nitori's breath was heavy, still frightened by the film. Rin wrapped his arms tighter around his body. They both could feel the warmth of the other under the small blanket.

The fifth kiss was all Nitori's fault.

He wanted to watch this film. He wanted to turn out the lights. He wanted to share the blanket with Rin. It was his entire fault.

Nitori's grip tightened on the back of Rin's shirt as he deepened the kiss. He felt Rin open his mouth and allowed his tongue in. Both boys clung to each other desperately in an attempt to get as close as possible.

Rin pulled away first. He looked down at Nitori's closed eyes , and moved up to kiss his forehead. He moved his lips down from the center of Nitori's forehead to the bridge of his nose. He moved up and down his cheekbones, and moved along his jaw. He left kisses on every visible spot on Nitori's face before moving back to his lips.

He felt Nitori smile against his lips.

Rin pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing against Nitori's, "You paying attention?"

Nitori pulled back to look into Rin's eyes. Rin leaned his forehead against Nitori's, "Bank, elevator, muder," He teased.

Rin smiled before pulling him back into another kiss.

* * *

**The movie is Botched.**

**Oh look at my drunken mess. I hope you liked. Thanks for the reads, reviews, likes, and follows! Feel free to ask for kiss scenes. Might I add these are all related/non-related and can be read as so. Kissies and peppermint hugs thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss Me 6**

It was a long night full of tears and sugary drinks. The sixth kiss was slow and sweet.

Rin stood up from his bed, stretching. Nitori's eyes followed his roommate's movements and muscles. Rin yawned and ruffled his own hair.

It was almost midnight, but neither one had gone to bed. Nitori was surrounded with books at his desk and Rin was in his bed with a textbook in headphones in. That was before Rin decided to take a break.

Nitori stretched to get a better view of Rin. It was obvious, but it was so late that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to understand his math homework and be done with the night.

The redhead looked down at him sympathetically, "Take a break."

Nitori stood up and yawned, following Rin out the door. The two idly walked to the vending machines. Nitori felt that he could pass out in the dark hallway just making the short walk. He reached out to grab Rin's muscle shirt. Rin didn't seem to mind.

When they finally reached the vending machine Nitori sat down. He yawned and stretched on the bench. Rin called out to him before throwing a drink at him.

"Never be a bartender," Nitori mumbled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rin said with a grin.

He took a seat next to Nitori. The younger boy suddenly regretted not going to bed. He distracted himself with the drink in hand. He took a few sips before chancing a glance at Rin.

Rin stared straight ahead at the brightly lit machine. In their silence he felt Nitori's intense stare and finally decided to turn his head to him. Nitori took a small breath in and turned away. He felt Rin's fingers graze his wrist, sliding down to his fingers. His hand was much bigger than Nitori's, wrapping his fingers to cover the smaller boys'.

"I'm tired," Nitori managed out. His mind was focused on the warm hand that was wrapped around his.

Rin's grip tightened, but he did not speak.

Nitori turned back to Rin, "What are we?" His eyes widened, surprised by what he just said. He looked like he was about to correct himself but Rin spoke up.

"We kiss," Was all he said.

Nitori pouted. He knew they kissed. He felt unwanted tears swell up in the corners of his eyes.

Rin still looked straight ahead, "I like kissing you."

"Yeah," Nitori whispered. He liked kissing Rin too. "But…" He knew there had to be a catch.

Rin finally looked at him, and at first Nitori thought it was the bad lighting. But Rin was starting to cry. His hand was firm against him, but Rin's face scrunched up. He shivered as tears fell.

"That's all this is, right?" Rin asked Nitori, and there's worry in his statement.

And Nitori understood Rin's emotions. It was a long night. They were both tired from studies and practice. Nitori had picked up a part time job and it was tiring. Rin had helped him with his homework as best as he could. They stayed up and studied, talked, related. And he knew that Rin was just as tired as he was. He had to deal with his past, his present, his future. It was hard work, keeping up. They were both too stressed and they needed release.

Nitori only let out a small sob before wrapping his delicate arms around Rin. Who, in return, nestled into him. They sat like that for a while. Nitori listened to Rin cry. He knew that on top of his life activities he didn't have time to figure out his sexuality. Nitori had always known, and it just occurred to him that Rin might have been just figuring it out.

Rin's arms wrapped around the smaller boy. His sobs getting softer, and Nitori feared he would be used as a snot rag.

Rin looked up at him, through tears, "Sorry," he sniffled.

Nitori lifted Rin's chin up, "Hey, I'm fine with kissing."

He lied.

But Rin smiled up at him, and it was such an honest smile that it made Nitori grin. Rin pulled him closer, and pulled him into a kiss.

The sixth kiss was slow and sweet.

Nitori was the first to initiate a deeper kiss. He led his tongue through Rin's mouth. And he felt the usual flutter in his stomach that he usually got when he kissed the older boy. He clung onto the other boy's shirt as if it was the only thing that mattered. And in that moment it was.

Illuminated by the glow of the vending machine, they weren't able to get a perfect view of each other. But Nitori could see Rin's tear stained face. He pulled him back into the kiss.

Rin smiled and pulled away, "I'm fine with kissing too."

* * *

**Really short. Discovering sexuality. Unsure Rin. Yeah I've had a bunch of alcohol. I had a busy and stressful week and I start again monday. Fun.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss Me 7**

The seventh kiss was sweet.

Rin groaned, stretching his arms above his head, "Ten more minutes."

Nitori sighed and took a seat in one of the beat up chairs in front of the washing machine. The roommates decided to do laundry so they would have clothes ready for after their run. They had almost planned it accordingly, but the drying process had taken much longer than expected. Nitori always hated doing laundry, but now it was on his top list of evil mediocre things needed to exist.

He was tired, sweaty, and all he had to entertain him was an equally sweaty Rin and a magazine dated back three years ago. Nitori decided it would be best to focus on the magazine. It was full of cars and movie reviews.

Rin sat on the dryer next to their clothes, setting the basket next to him. He watched Nitori read over the magazine. His gaze dropping from Nitori's face to his hands as they turned each page. Rin picked up the laundry basket and put it on his head. He was not about to think of the younger boy in that way. The way that he always seemed to think of, needy and sweet. He always pictured his hands tracing over his face.

But not today. No, today he had a basket on his face to protect him.

The two sat in silence. Nitori never looked up from the magazine. And Rin didn't take his eyes off of Nitori.

Finally, Rin glanced at the timer on the dryer. He let out a deep sigh, three more minutes were left.

Nitori looked up in curiosity, but quickly looked back down. He held the magazine close to his face, it shook in his hands.

"What the," Rin looked at the other boy apprehensively.

Nitori couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a boisterous laugh. He dropped the magazine to clutch onto his stomach, hunching over.

Rin lifted the basket from his head, "What's so funny?" He was genuinely confused of the entire situation.

The grey-haired boy stood and walked over to him, "You are." He placed his hands on either side of Rin, still laughing as he looked up at him.

"I am?" Rin leaned down.

Nitori met him halfway and mumbled, "Yeah," on his lips.

The seventh kiss was sweet, and quick.

The buzzing of the drying machine went off almost as soon as their lips touched. They pulled apart and Rin smiled down at Nitori. Nitori smiled back and let out a small chuckle. Rin followed his actions and began laughing himself.

It wasn't long before the two boys were in a laughing fit. Rin, still sitting on the machine, and Nitori standing in between his legs. The two couldn't help the bubbly laughter that jostled through them. It was innocent and oh, so sweet.

* * *

**I have to wake up really early and don't want to so hello laundry kissies. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss Me 8**

The eighth kiss was in the morning.

Rin woke to Nitori digging through his desk and running back and forth in the room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stared tiredly at Nitori. He thought about lying back down, his alarm wasn't scheduled to go off for another hour. But Nitori was too loud and way too distracting.

"Aiichiro," Rin snarled.

Nitori immediately froze, hovering over the desk, papers in hand. "Sorry, Senpai," He turned to face Rin so fast he almost lost his balance.

Rin pushed his hair out of his face, "What are you looking for?"

The grey haired boy turned back and set down the papers. "Um, stationary." He continued digging, haphazardly tossing aside various papers and books. "The nice one I had it up here. I j-just," He pushed most of the junk from his desk onto the floor.

Silence washed over the two boys from the unexpected action. Rin suddenly felt very awake. He watched Nitori's back straighten as he took a deep breath in.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you," Nitori's voice came out strained.

Rin stood up and stretched. He walked over to his desk and opened up the drawer, grabbing his stationary. "Here," He held it out in front of Nitori.

Teary eyed, Nitori reached out to grab the paper.

"What's," Rin still held onto the stationary, "What's the matter?"

Nitori froze again, fighting more tears away. Rin let him take his time.

"My mom," Nitori let out, "she's not feeling well."

Rin finally released his grip from the stationary, but reached out to wrap his arms around Nitori. The younger boy let out a sob against his chest. Running his fingers down Nitori's back, Rin soothingly shushed him.

"She l-likes letters," Nitori looked up at Rin with wide, anxious eyes. "I figured she would get better faster if she could read how much I love her."

Rin brushed back Nitori's bangs, "She'll love that," he reassured.

"Yeah, yeah," Nitori whispered. He pushed away from Rin and turned back to his desk.

Rin grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back. He removed the stationary from the smaller boy's grip, and placed it onto the desk. He grabbed Nitori's hand and walked him back to his bed. They sat down, Nitori still shaking from crying.

"Calm down first. C'mon," Rin lifted Nitori's face, "breathe with me."

Nitori followed Rin's breathing for almost five minutes before finally calming down.

"You okay now?" Rin ran his thumb over Nitori's tear stained cheek.

Nitori shook his head and turned away from Rin.

They sat in silence, the sun barely started to rise. Its beams gently making their way into the small dorm room. It brought more attention to the mess on the floor.

Rin wondered how long Nitori had been up. Maybe he hadn't even fallen asleep.

Nitori's gaze went down to the papers thrown askew on the floor, "She's really sick." His voice was quiet.

"Maybe you could visit her," Rin didn't try to brighten his voice, "I'm sure the school will-"

"No," Nitori suddenly raised his voice. His cheeks turned pink when he realized he shouted, "I mean, she told me not to worry."

Rin only nodded. Nitori was stubborn.

"She has cancer."

Nitori's voice sounded so distant and unattached. "She's had it for a year now." Rin watched Nitori's eyes as they super focused on one of the books on the floor. "It's in her brain now, that's what dad told me."

Rin pulled Nitori back into a hug.

"You should take off and see her, Ai."

"Rin," Nitori didn't bother with honorifics, "I'm really scared."

Rin only nodded in return and held onto the boy tighter. They sat in a comfortable silence.

They pulled apart and Rin looked down at Nitori. His eyes were red from crying, and he kept sniffling. He had deep bags under his eyes. Rin leaned down and kissed his nose. Then he kissed either cheek, and then moved back up to Nitori's forehead and kissed him. Rin held Nitori's face in his palms as they looked into each other's eyes. Nitori let Rin take the lead. Rin pushed their lips together.

Their first kiss was in the morning.

The sun was still rising, and the room remained silent. Nitori was still crying when Rin pulled him back into another hug. They sat like that until Rin's alarm went off.

"Call home, tell them you want to be with her." Rin kissed his forehead gently.

Nitori nodded before going to his phone.

* * *

**Not what I intended but my mind is on heavy stuff right now. It was supposed to be cute but I am sad and nervous over personal things myself. Anyway, thank you for reading! Hugs and kisses! I hope you have a lovely day, pretty human.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss Me 9**

The ninth kiss was simple.

Rin waited, impatiently, at the school gate. He paced back and forth, continually checking his phone for the time and the occasional message. He smiled down responding to an email from Nagisa. It eased his nerves a bit to talk to old friends.

Nitori had been back at home for a week now. And in that time Rin went on his own personal journey of self discovery. Meaning he ended up sitting down with the four from Iwatobi and talked about his secret kisses with Aiichiro. He couldn't help the smile that he got when talking about them. It was a normal habit, smiling while embarrassed. And the entire conversation was really embarrassing.

But talking to his old (and new) friends, then was he able to clear his head. Haruka and Makoto were surprisingly approving of his blossoming relationship with the younger boy. Nagisa was way too excited for his own good. Anyone's good really. And Rei sent him articles and book recommendations on everything romance and gender related. Rin humored him by reading through a few. And found himself distracted by it all. He fell into a quick routine within the week. It was school, swim, friends, homework (school assigned and Rei assigned), sleep.

But he still missed Nitori.

Rin looked up to the crescent shaped moon. The sky was as he watched the few stars visible. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, and let out a sigh. It was almost midnight and he was tired, and worried, and missing his roomate/kissing buddy/ friend.

Whatever they were he missed it.

He felt his phone vibrate in his palm and lifted it up in front of him, still looking towards the sky. It was another dumb message that made him smile up at it.

"Are you taking a selfie?" A voice interrupted that made him almost drop his phone on his face.

Rin looked down and saw Nitori, with his suitcase following close behind. The younger boy was smiling up at him, pale cheeks rosy.

Nitori walked closer, the wheels of his luggage being the only sound around them.

"Not going to welcome me back?" His smile widened.

And Rin blushed, visibly, undeniably blushed. Because Nitori had shit to say and he didn't. He had somehow pushed all the things he wanted to say away. So here he was. With nothing, absolutely nothing to say.

Nitori closed his eyes and (Rin swears to God) puckers his lips.

So Rin kisses him. A simple kiss on the lips.

And when he pulls away to look back at Nitori, he is blushing. Nitori covers his face in embarrassment.

"Why are you being so shy now?" Rin laughs.

"I'm so sorry, Senpai," Nitori says between laughs, "I was really excited to see you."

It takes a few moments for the two to regain their composure at the school gate. The light above them flickers, reminding them of curfew.

"Me too," Rin reaches for Nitori's luggage. And when he is given a confused face as a response he says, "Missed you. I missed you."

* * *

**I get caught taking selfies all the time. My legs hurt. I like kisses. You ever stay up until 4am watching Korean dramas? It's fun... **

**Thank you for reading! You make me so happy happy happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiss Me 10**

Rin opened the door, unwillingly faced with Nitori yet again.

The tenth kiss was indescribable.

Rin sighed as he watched his roommate's almost provocative behavior. Nitori shook hips to the same tune Rin had grown tired to. He stood in the doorway and watched Nitori make his own bed before moving down to Rin's. Rin shut the door, the music blasting too loud for Nitori to properly hear his actual surroundings.

The beat of the music sped up and Nitori swayed his hips, in those god awful shorts yet again. Why had he worn them?

Rin remembered something about Nitori saying that the shorts were special to him. He had them for years, and apparently had experienced a growth spurt within that time. Because now Rin was faced with nothing but long, slim legs. Legs that danced awkwardly, still unaware of the wondering eyes on his backside.

Nitori moved, ungracefully so, to the beat of the music. He performed his personal bedroom routine and turned around to Rin pointing as the same time the English lyrics, 'Baby be mine tonight,' rang through the air.

Rin understood the lyrics and froze, dropping his backpack onto the floor. He expected Nitori to stop, but instead was greeted with much smoother dance moves directed towards him. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, remembering translating this song for the younger boy. And right now he felt that Nitori remembered all of the lyrics.

And those legs. Nitori's legs were much longer than the rest of him, which in most cases made him awkward. But right now, as he clumsily danced for the older boy, he seemed to know what he was doing to Rin.

He moved toward Rin, wrapping his arms around him slowly. Cheeks red, he looked up and whispered, "'Let me kiss you,'" along with the lyrics.

And Rin could not resist the choppy English that rushed out of Nitori's mouth.

Rin leaned closer and kissed Nitori, getting a small gasp in return. He felt Nitori's tongue brush against his lips and opened his lips. There was a warmth that washed over his body.

The tenth kiss was indescribable.

He smiled into the kiss as it deepened. Rin ran his hands down Nitori's clothed sides. He brushed his fingers along the smaller boy's hip, delicately lifting his shirt with his index finger. He ran it over Nitori's hip bone. Nitori sighed, pushing harder onto Rin's lips.

Nitori was the first to move away. He draped his arms over Rin's shoulders. And he stood on his toes, kissing Rin's nose, before moving back away from him. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Rin watched in awe. The smaller boy shyly displayed such bold emotions. Rin knew his mouth was hanging open, but did nothing to stop it. He watched Nitori walk farther from him. Nitori sat on the bottom bunk.

Rin's bed.

Rin felt as if he ran, and maybe he had, over to Nitori. And it wasn't long before he felt Nitori's lips against his. He only pulled apart to remove his own jacket and shirt. But he soon found himself kissing Nitori. Their tongues exploring, full of wandering hands moving up and down one another's sides. Rin brought his hand up to Nitori's chin, lifting it, and moved down. He nipped at the pale flesh that lay before him. Bruising Nitori's neck in an obvious place, receiving a soft moan rather than rejection, Rin continued. He ran his tongue down to the other boy's heart. And placed a kiss over it.

Nitori looked down at him, face flushed with lust and embarrassment.

Rin smiled, face matching in color, and moved back up to kiss his lips.

The two smiled at each other as they pulled apart.

The song had changed awhile ago. And Rin could only brush his nose against Nitori's while listening to it.

He grinned and sang along, "'What can I say? You make me feel this way...'"

"What does that mean?" Nitori asked from under Rin.

Rin responded with a kiss.

* * *

**I wanted something spicy? Idk. **

**The songs are Kiss You by One Direction (I really like them ok? i am trash) and Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. **

**I just like the idea of English songs being sung by these two. And Rin teaching Nitori the lyrics and blushing as he says them. But doesn't mind saying lyrics he knows Nitori doesn't know. And oh, I am trash. Thank you for reading! (Listen to I Love You by The Pipettes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiss Me 11**

The eleventh kiss was embarrassing.

It was a simple kiss on the cheek, but it still made Rin's cheeks flush. Nitori leaned in, smiling and kissed the older boy's cheek. He giggled before placing his lips against the skin of his partner.

He snapped the picture.

Rin was red in the face, as he allowed Nitori to kiss his face. And not just kiss, but take a picture of the act.

Nitori smiled up at him and shyly mumbled something Rin wasn't able to catch.

Rin was staring with a great intensity at the carpeted floor. He was still embarrassed of the picture taken. He almost missed Nitori's mumbled question.

"Wait, what?" Rin asked, just to make sure he overheard the other boy correctly.

"Can I put it on my Instagram?" Nitori was smiling into his phone, already filtering the photo.

Rin stared daggers into the boy before he finally looked back up to him. Rin smiled, showing passive aggression through his shark-like teeth.

Nitori gasped, his phone slipping from his fingers and onto his lap.

"I- Um," Nitori's eyes were wide. He hadn't thought his situation all the way through. He had been too consumed with his social networking that he almost forgot that what he and Rin did was secretive. These kisses.

But...

It was just a kiss on the cheek.

He voiced this opinion. It wasn't like they were full on making out. Right?

Rin only turned a deeper shade of red. He held his hands to his face in an attempt to hide his blushing. Nitori watched as Rin sighed into his hands before dragging them over his face. In an uncomfortable silence Nitori stared intently at the older red head.

Okay, and part of that was because Nitori had a slight crush on the boy. But after kissing a few times, and showing some pretty intense emotions together, how could he not? Nitori sat on the bed next to Rin so many times, most ending in a kiss. They had made out a time or two before too. So why was Rin suddenly acting so shy about a kiss on the cheek?

Rin made eye contact with Nitori, a hand still over his mouth. His other hand reached for Nitori's phone.

"Instagram?" He looked at the photo still in the editing stage.

Nitori's face brightened, "Oh yes, Senpai! It's so fun. I usually just take pictures of food and selfies, but some friends have been asking for more pictures with friends."

"Friends," Rin repeated.

He got a nod in response.

Still holding the phone, Rin exited out of the current picture and opened the camera back up again. He held it in front of the two and leaned in. He closed his eyes and did not catch Nitori squeeze his own eyes shut as Rin kissed his cheek. Rin snapped the picture and before he could regret it he handed the phone back to its' owner.

Nitori smiled down at the picture.

The eleventh kiss was embarrassing and forever embedded into some sort of cyber history.

Rin smiled at Nitori as he posted the picture onto his profile. And it wasn't received a text from his childhood friends.

'OMG! So cute,' Nagisa's text read.

It wasn't long before Makoto sent him a text as well, 'Rin... do you have something you need to tell me?'

Rin didn't respond to either message and instead went into the apps store to finally check out this Instagram thing.

* * *

**Super short! But imagine Rin being so behind in what's current and Nitori like taking a bunch of selfies on his instagram and snapchat and like Makoto and Nagisa telling him to take more pictures with Rin and then he takes one of them kissies. Okay? I have so many emotions right now... **

**Thank you for the read! Hugs and pixie dust! Kiss.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiss Me 12**

The twelfth kiss was in the morning.

It began in the morning, the smiles and nods. It was sweet at first, but after awhile it became incredibly frustrating. Nitori found himself nodding and smiling his goodbyes as he was always running late. He found himself digging through various papers, books, and clothes.

He was a mess.

So finally Nitori worked up the energy to wake up before Rin's alarm. He smiled, quietly climbing down the ladder and looking at a still sleeping Rin. He went through his daily morning routines to prepare for the day. He walked back into the room just before Rin's alarm.

He turned it off before Rin realized what it was.

Leaning over the sleeping boy, Nitori smiled. "Senpai," Nitori brushed his hand against Rin's cheek.

Rin scrunched his face in response, shooing away the other boy's hand.

"It's time to get up," Nitori continued. A little sleep deprived and overconfident, he bent down. He was on his knees now, face to face with the sleeping body that lay before him.

Rin stirred in his sleep, swatting away the intruding light that hit his face.

Nitori got an idea.

The twelfth kiss was in the morning, and Rin woke up to it. It was a soft kiss that Nitori placed on Rin's lips. Nitori pulled away as Rin opened his eyes in a mix of awe and surprise.

"It's time to get up," Nitori smiled down at Rin like he did not just have his lips against his.

Rin watched as Nitori turned around, a smile still on his face, and walked to his desk to organize his work for the day.

"Give me a reason," Rin was surprised by his own raspy voice.

Nitori paused over his paperwork before turning back around to face Rin. He smiled, sighing as he walked back to the bottom bunk.

He knelt back down so that he was face to face with his older classmate. The two smiled knowing what was coming. Rin was the first one to lean in, their lips seemed to match in some strange way. Nitori grabbed the back of Rin's head, pulling him closer with his fingers grasped in Rin's hair.

Rin pushed his tongue into Nitori's mouth, and the smaller boy happily accepted the intrusion. Rin's arms moved from their space under the covers and wrapped around Nitori's shoulders. The boys held onto each other as they explored each other's mouths.

They pulled apart, panting slightly. Nitori smiled, shyly saying, "Get up."

Rin looked down to his still covered form and stretched out an, "um."

Nitori softly punched his arm, "You know what I meant!"

Rin ruffled Nitori's still damp hair. He smiled at the boy, running his hand down from his hair to his cheek. He brushed his thumb along the grey-haired boy's bone structure. His index finger traced over Nitori's nose. Nitori shut his eyes as Rin continued to trace over his facial features.

"I'm up," Rin finally said.

Nitori's smile widened.

And Rin thought that there couldn't be a better way to wake up.

* * *

**Not even gonna lie I've had so much vodka it's hard to click...****Okay enough of my bullpoop thank you for reading. Pretty much writing just for JGgirl and Miki Mae now. Let us all be swimming trash forever. For the future. **

**I send everyone peace, love, and happy feelings. Because I am sad trash.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiss Me 13**

The thirteenth kiss was to get Rin into bed.

Rin scrubbed at the ladder on the bunk bed. His brows furrowed together in irritation at the smudge apparently implanted into the metal. He growled and scrubbed harder at the dark spot. His nose twitched and ̶

"Achoo!"

Nitori spun around in his desk chair and huffed, "Alright, Senpai, that was the fifth time."

Rin continued to rub the overused rag against the dirtied ladder. "I'm fine, Ai."

Nitori left him alone, turning back around to study.

Rin let out a frustrated sigh, throwing the rag onto the floor.

Everything ached from his toes to the top of his head. His hair hurt, and he had no idea how that was possible. It hurt to breathe, to speak, to move, to eat. Rin, stubborn as ever, had tried convincing his roommate that he didn't have a cold. But his body apparently wasn't in on his lie.

Nitori peeked over his shoulder to see Rin glaring at the ladder.

"I'm not sick," Rin said, his voice nasally from congestion .

Neither one of them believed it.

"Lie down, Senpai, I'll go get the nurse." Nitori walked over to Rin, grabbing his hand to lead him to his bed.

Rin glared down at Nitori, not looking entirely threatening with rosy cheeks and watery eyes. Nitori giggled, reaching his hands up to Rin's face. He pulled Rin down and kissed his forehead. Rin felt his face heat up.

"You have a fever," Nitori said when he pulled away. He reached out his hand, "Bed, now."

Defeated, Rin allowed to be tucked in.

"Stupid swimming obsessed, mackerel loving, little..."

Nitori placed a finger over Rin's mouth, "You're sick, Senpai. You can chant your spell on whoever got you sick when you feel better."

Nitori sat on the floor next to Rin, nodding to whatever Rin muttered out of his mouth before drifting off to sleep. Finally, Rin was snoring peacefully. Nitori ran his fingers across Rin's forehead. "Why do you have to be so difficult," He whispered.

A soft smile spread across his lips as he left the room in search of the nurse.

* * *

**I'm sick and am being dragged to a Halloween party. **

**Have fun, be safe, be spooky.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiss Me 14**

The fourteenth kiss was when Nitori came back.

It was a long day. Nitori walked back to school by himself. He had spent over an hour trying to convince his father that he would be okay. And even though his stubborn dad tried to fight it, Nitori was now walking back to the dorms.

He nervously pulled at the collar of his tux. It was hard to breathe. The cool air bit at his skin and gradually sunk into his bones. His mother always made hot chocolate on days like this. Nitori looked up to the sky, letting out a breath of hot air. It was cold enough to see his breath float up. He closed his eyes, letting his mind remember the warmth of the hot chocolate against his hands. He pulled his hands to his chest and hurried inside the school.

Nitori shivered when he walked through the doors of his dorm hall. The hall wasn't heated, but still felt warm. Probably from all the bodies running through the halls. The walls weren't thin, but he could still hear the voices and laughter in various rooms as he passed.

Approaching his room he dug through his pockets for his key. He didn't have it. Nitori cursed to himself. Instead of knocking he stood blankly in front of the door. He knew Rin was inside. He wasn't ready to go in.

It was a long day.

He wasn't okay. He should have stayed home with his dad. But he knew his dad had to be alone and away from him. Nitori knew he looked too much like his mom. Throughout the entire funeral ceremony he caught relatives he hadn't seen in years whispering about the fact he looked so much like her.

A few times Nitori found his father's eyes smiling, proud that he took after his mother. Or at least that's what he would tell Nitori ever since he was younger. If he had stayed home, he would have just made his father cry. It wasn't easy losing the love of your life.

Nitori couldn't imagine what that would be like. The boy he loved was right before this door. But he couldn't see him. He was scared.

Scared of what he might do or say.

Love is full of chances. Love is life.

He felt like a part of his life had slipped away.

Nitori sunk to the floor onto his knees. He tugged at his collar which was making it harder to breathe. He reached out his hand to knock at the door but stopped before even touching it. He wrapped his arms around himself. His breathing getting heavy. Tears dropped from his eyes and it wasn't long until he was sobbing.

He missed his mom.

Nitori let out an ugly cry, not caring that his voice echoed through the hallway.

"Hey," Nitori jumped at the voice looming over him. Bright red sneakers stood next to him, and he watched the person drop down before recognizing them through blurry eyes.

"Did you forget your key?" Mikoshiba rubbed his back.

Nitori cried harder.

Mikoshiba let Nitori cry on the floor.

"Hard day?" He asked once Nitori's loud sobs became sniffles.

Nitori nodded so Mikoshiba continued, "C'mon," he pulled up to stand with him.

Mikoshiba loudly knocked on the door and Rin took his time to answer. Rin was smiling until he saw Nitori who was wiping his tears away.

"I brought you a gift. He needs some support," Mikoshiba hinted. He didn't understand this type of loss. The type that Rin had experienced before. Only Rin could help Nitori through this.

Rin nodded and pulled Nitori in. "How long were you out there?" Rin asked once the door was shut. He wiped his sleeve against Nitori's cheeks, getting rid of any stray tears.

"Not," Nitori hiccuped, "long." He pushed Rin's helpful hands away from his face.

Rin watched as the younger boy walked around him. Nitori pulled at his collar before removing his tie. It didn't seem to help. Nitori still tugged at the neck of his shirt. Rin didn't know what to do when Nitori unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Nitori kicked at the shirt. He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants.

He stepped on the clothes in a childish manner. Letting out a cry in frustration, Nitori kicked at the pile of clothes, hitting the bed.

Stepping closer Rin saw that Nitori was crying again. "Sit down, Ai."

Nitori turned to him and suddenly realized that he was now standing in his underwear. Shyly, he sat down in the bottom bunk. He cried harder and Rin sat by his side.

"I know," Rin whispered. He didn't touch Nitori. Not while he was undressed like this.

He knew how it felt. To want to rid the memories of the day. It was gross feeling the uncomfortable clothes against the skin while being stared at. Pitied.

"I...," Nitori was hyperventilating.

Rin quickly went into action. He faced Nitori holding onto his hands. He led him through slow breathing techniques.

When Nitori calmed down Rin brought him into a tight hug. He kissed the top of his head. Rin lied down and patted the spot next to him. "You're cold," He wrapped an arm around him.

Nitori went under the covers, feeling too exposed. The bed smelt like Rin. He didn't know what he expected as it was Rin's bed. Rin wiped away his remaining tears. And leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

Smiling, Nitori pulled himself closer to Rin's warmth.

They lied together in silence, the soft hum of Rin's music from the radio sounded more like white noise.

"You want me to get you anything?" Rin finally asked.

Nitori smiled into Rin's chest. He felt so warm against the redhead, "May you get hot chocolate?"

Rin kissed the top of his head, "Anything you want."

* * *

**I had a busy week. And tomorrow I gotta do so many more things. **

**Thank you for reading. Love, kisses, hugs, warmth, and happy thoughts. Drink hot chocolate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiss Me 15**

The fifteenth kiss was warm.

Rin had let Nitori stay in bed for a week now. He brought him all his meals, and his teachers and the swim team knew he needed a break. Rin stayed out of his way, mostly. Nitori remembered to bathe and change clothes, he could take care of himself. Rin had woken up a few times in the late hours of the night, seeing Nitori working on homework. Rin would tell him to go back to bed. And Nitori would listen.

This was one of those nights though, where Nitori was scratching at the same section in his notes. He ripped the paper in frustration.

"I'll never get it," Nitori rubbed his forehead.

Rin sat up, "Of course not." Nitori turned to him looking offended, "You haven't been to class all week. Just have someone in class explain it." He laid back down.

Nitori, determined, went back to studying. He didn't get far into the textbook until he caught something he didn't understand. He switched off the desk light. It was a long week, and Nitori knew he had to be back in school. Rin would get tired of babying him if he didn't get his act together.

Nitori shivered. The temperature had dropped down to a low chill. Nights were the hardest, he realized squeezing his arms tightly to his body. His sweater could only warm him so much.

Turning to Rin, who had curled back into bed, Nitori sighed. He longed to be in Rin's bed again. But he couldn't bother Rin with something like that... Could he?

"Rin-senpai?" His voice came out as a whisper.

Rin hummed turning over to face him.

"Can I," Nitori blushed, "can we sleep together?"

Rin stared open-mouthed at the boy who seemed to boldly ask whatever was on his mind. Rin pulled the covers away, shivering at the cold, he patted the spot next to him.

The bed wasn't big enough for the both of them. But Nitori was so small, he managed to fit. Rin wrapped his arm around Nitori. Nitori mindlessly played with the hem of Rin's shirt until Rin placed a hand, stopping Nitori.

"Sorry," Nitori wrapped his arms around the older boy. His face was buried in his chest. Nitori listened to Rin's heartbeat and smiled.

It was going just as fast as his was.

Playfully, Nitori ran his finger along Rin's waistband. Rin's body stilled next to him. "You're so warm," Nitori whispered.

Rin grunted. He wasn't denying the boy's touch. It felt nice to have him so close after he had been so distant. Rin held him tighter. They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

The fifteenth kiss was warm.

Rin pulled the covers completely over them. He wrapped his arms around Nitori and pulled him on top. Nitori opened his mouth, accepting Rin's tongue. He moaned into Rin's touch when he touched the small of his back. It was soft, fingers grazing the exposed skin from the lifted sweater.

They pulled away and placed their foreheads together. Rin smiled, "G'night."

Nitori giggled, "Goodnight, Senpai."

* * *

**I'm witchy_alien on AO3!**

**Thank you for the read. I really need sleep. Gotta wake up to study and do bunches of homework on a saturday. Yay.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiss Me 16**

The sixteenth kiss left Nitori saying, "Wow."

Rin had invited Nitori to go swimming with him and the Iwatobi club. Nitori hadn't been feeling too well and was okay with this. Plus it was way too cold to swim in the ocean, so Sasabe allowed them to use the swim club pool after business hours.

The train ride was full of useless banter. Rin and Nitori both said enough to keep busy. Rin didn't question the way Nitori's fingers brushed against his. And Nitori wasn't about to stop Rin's hand from lingering on his shoulder. It was nice.

The two got off and walked in silence along the quiet roads. Rin looked off to the side before reaching for Nitori's hand. Only letting go for brief moments when they passed by other people. But as soon as they were alone Rin would hold his hand again. It was really nice.

Once at the building, Nitori realized Rin wasn't letting go of his hand. His nerves got the better of him, and he slipped his hand out of Rin's grasp. Rin fixed his bag on his shoulder, turning his blushing face away.

They were greeted by a loud gasp, "Rin-chan, you brought Ai-chan!"

Ai blushed at Nagisa's forwardness, "Please don't call me that."

Nagisa ignored him, dragging both Rin and Ai to the pool. Rin immediately stripped and jumped in.

Makoto walked up and said hello to Nitori, reintroducing himself and Haru who was swimming with Rin now. Rei pried Nagisa off of Nitori, pushing his glasses up he bowed apologies for the boy's behaviors.

Nitori talked for awhile before the other boys went swimming. He pulled off his shirt and pants to sit at the edge of the pool in his suit. His eyes found Rin who was now racing Haru. Haru beat him, lifting his head up he made eye contact with Nitori. Rin grumbled something at his loss and Rin pointed to Nitori and mumbled something. Suddenly self conscious, Nitori waved, making Rin turn bright red and went back into the water. Haru smirked before following. Nitori felt his own face heat up under the attention.

Nagisa swam up next to him, stretching his arms he smiled. "Do you like Rin?"

Nitori jumped at his voice, "W-what?"

"You've been staring at him for a really long time. Do you like him?" Nagisa lifted himself up to sit next to Nitori.

Nitori nodded, feeling his face heat up yet again that day. Nagisa only smiled, which was a subdued reaction Nitori was expecting.

"I like him," Nagisa pointed to Rei and Makoto talking at the other end of the pool.

The way his eyes softened and the boisterous laugh Rei let out let Nitori know who who he was talking about. The two boys sat watching the others in a mutual awe.

"Does he know?" Nitori spoke up.

Nagisa giggled, "I hope so! He is my boyfriend."

If Nitori was drinking something, he would have done a spit take. With wide eyes he watched the blond next to him wave at the other boys. Across the pool, Rei lost his balance when he waved back. Makoto laughed and said something Nitori couldn't hear, but it made Rei cover his face in embarrassment.

"How did that happen?" Now Nitori was genuinely curious.

"Well," Nagisa leaned forward, watching Rei, "I told him I liked him."

"You confessed?" Ai was suddenly feeling sick. He could never just tell Rin that he liked him.

Nagisa nodded, "He took some time to," He straightened his back and pushed up imaginary glasses, "think things over." Nitori nodded and let the other boy continue, "He asked me out after a date. It wasn't even a good date. And Rei-chan got kind of stressed over it, but I said yes because it's Rei-chan."

Nitori turned to Rin who was still somehow competing with haru. They could be at this for hours, he guessed. How would Rin ask him out? How would he ask Rin out? It all seemed useless.

"How far have you gone?" Nagisa pulled him out of his thoughts.

He didn't turn away from Rin who was winning this round in the race, "We've only slept together."

Nagisa gasped and Nitori realized what he said.

"Not like that! We had clothes on." Nitori sighed, "We just kiss."

Nagisa hummed a response.

"I'm okay with it as long as he is."

The two boys watched Rin win his race against Haru. Rei and Makoto swam up to them and Rei took Nagisa away. The couple decided to leave early. Nitori and Makoto watched the competitive boys swim, both knowing they willingly tagged along to sit for however long.

Nitori was feeling oddly jealous. Haru and Rin had something he did not have. He grabbed his stomach, feeling a wave of nausea pass through. Makoto looked over in concern, but Nitori reassured him it was nothing. They talked about swimming mainly. It was mutual ground. Only slightly moving towards food when Haru announced that he was hungry.

Makoto helped Haru out of the water. They said their goodbyes and went home. Haru left the key to lock up the pool in Rin's bag, he announced when they left. It was just Rin and Nitori.

Rin swam up to Nitori, "Still not feeling good enough to swim?"

Nitori decided to finally jump into the pool. He wasn't up for swimming. Just wanted to feel the water as Rin talked to him.

"What were you and Nagisa talking about?" Rin leaned in closer to him.

Nitori hummed, "Rei."

Rin pulled away, "Glasses? Why?"

Nitori held his hands out, urging Rin into his arms. "He and Nagisa are a thing," Nitori whispered.

Rin nodded, water dripped from his hair onto Nitori's shoulder. Shivering, Nitori sank under the surface of the water to his chin. Rin pushed himself closer, their bodies were now touching.

"What else did you talk about?" Rin's voice came out as a dreamy haze. But Nitori wasn't sure if that was his voice or if it was in his head.

Instead of speaking, Nitori kissed Rin. He instantly fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Rin cupped his face, and licked his lips. Opening his mouth, Nitori sighed into the kiss. His hands drifted lower and cupped around Rin's ass. Rin let out a small gasp, but didn't move his hands away.

Instead he slipped his hands under the water, shyly running his fingers around the edges of Nitori's suit. Moving his fingers into the suit Nitori shook his head. Rin rubbed his fingers against Nitori's abdomen, and wrapped around his thin waist.

He pulled Nitori into a deep kiss. Rubbing their wet bodies against each other, tongues moving together, hands clumsily wandering. It was perfect. Rin pulled away first.

"Wow," Nitori whispered. His hands wrapped around Rin's head, pulling him into another kiss.

Rin smiled into the kiss, "Wow."

* * *

**Listens to a bunch of reigisa mixes while making this. **

**Also on AO3 under the pseud witchy_alien**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiss Me 17**

Nitori lost count of the number of kisses, honestly. He was swimming in pure bliss. Mind clouded, body light, emotions pure and full of all emotions. Everything felt so good. Everything was good.

Rin would give him a kiss every morning before leaving for class. And Nitori would kiss him every night before bed. It was a ritual. A ritual that was sweet and endearing. The kisses always gave Nitori butterflies in his stomach. The ones that swam around like they were falling behind in a race.

The kisses left Nitori lightheaded. He'd sigh into them and go about his daily routine. And then he'd cling onto Rin's shirt and kiss him before bed. Sometimes the kisses were quick. Most of the time the kisses deepened and Rin would pull away before shooing Nitori off to bed.

Tonight was one of those nights where the kiss deepened. Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori, pulling him as close as possible. Nitori had his hands tangled into Rin's hair. Warmth building up between them, Rin was the first to pull away. But tonight was different.

Instead of telling Nitori to go to bed, Rin still held him close. Blushing, he looked over to the bottom bunk of the bed.

"You want to..." Rin ran a hand through his hair.

Nitori nodded before fully realizing what he had agreed to.

The two comfortably laid in the bed together. Silence falling over them. Nitori could hear his heart racing as he turned onto his stomach. Rin laid on his side, still watching the smaller boy fidget.

Avoiding eye contact, Nitori mumbled something.

"What was that?" Rin put a hand on Ai's back.

Nitori sat up, "Are we going to have," He quieted his voice to a whisper, "sex?" Now red in the face, Nitori felt exposed. He fell face first, embarrassed with himself.

Rin stayed quiet, making Nitori think that he had fallen asleep. After some time Rin finally spoke, "I'm not, I mean I don't."

He sighed, sitting up. Wrapping his arms around himself, Rin continued, "I'm not ready."

Placing a hand on Rin's arm, Nitori smiled up at him. He coaxed him to lay back down. Intertwining their fingers beneath the covers, allowing the silence to take over.

"I'm fine with kissing." Nitori whispered.

Rin rolled onto his side, placing a kiss on the hand he held. The grip on his hand tightened.

"Me too." Rin's voice came out an octave higher, exposing how nervous he was.

Rin fell asleep first. Nitori listened to the change in his breathing before pulling out of his embrace. Closing his eyes, Nitori traced Rin's features with his fingertips. The tips of his nails grazing the skin on Rin's arms.

Nitori pulled Rin's arm around him. Falling against the warm embrace that moved in closer, holding their bodies together. Nitori felt a faint kiss on his forehead before drifting off to sleep.

And he woke up with the same lips brushing against his lips in the morning.

* * *

**I've lost count of how many kissies these boys have done. **

**Listen to Around You by Ingrid Michaelson. It cute and I wrote this to it.**


End file.
